Deluge
by chance969
Summary: A brothers love can save you or condemn you, Yazoo is yet to figure out which one Loz has fated him to. adults only fic. AU & maybe OOC. other warnings inside.
1. A brothers love

**Hello to everyone.**

**You may all realise that I have already posted this fic a while ago but I pulled them all due to discontentment with my writing.**

**Although some I have done nothing to as they were RP's and I think to change them would be wrong and defeat the purpose.**

**I have only been writing a year now and I know there is a lot of room for improvement but I will get there. ****I am always trying to improve my style and **I promise I won't pull them again, I was a dumb-ass, please forgive me.

**Thank you to everyone who have already reviewed these stories, I appreciate the feedback.**

**X**

**X**

**This fic is for ****ADULTS ONLY VIEWING**

**X**

**X**

**It will no doubt contain Het, Yaoi, bitch slapping, very offensive language, a drunken Yuffie, a very pissed of Yazoo, violence of some sort, sexual deviousness of some sort, probably no plot and a storyline that has been done to death, but hey, if you love the thought of Yazoo in chains then you just might like it.**

**This fic basically came to be because I needed a break from Take A Deep Breath.**

**Now, while I love my Yaz being a bastard, I really wanted to see the pretty boy suffer. Fat chance it will happen in T.A.D.B.**

**So I had to come up with something else and this be it.**

X

X

X

X

**A brother's love**

X

X

The sanctified rains continued to fall steadily down upon the now soaking lands. They had started a little over 24 hours ago and had yet to abate, cleansing the city and surrounding countryside of sickness and disease; it was a miracle to the people of the suffering town. The children smiling again, happily playing in delighted laughter and giggles even in the downpour.

Many citizens unaware of the exact circumstances surrounding the goddess blessed curing rains and some not caring. Just the fact that it was here gave them a sense of all things being righteous again, that they would be ok in these uncertain times.

Geostigma would hopefully be a thing of the past for them, and so was the trio of silver haired boys that had caused such havoc in the town. With their deaths, a miracle had happened and the people of Edge had been saved, so was there anyone in the whole town that felt the slightest amount of remorse that the boys were dead? Not likely.

A small but contented group gathered in the 7th Heaven. Warm, cosy and in their humble way celebrating the purging and life in general. The mood was happy but quiet as the princess of Wutia wriggled unsteadily in her seat, waiting impatiently yet again at the bar as Tifa attended another customer.

As the buxom brunette politely served what Yuffie considered an uncouth brute, the young Ninja sent a scathing look at the waste of space interrupting her tale. He glanced in the young girl's direction; brows wrinkling in concern at the scowling glare directed his way.

"Fear meeeeeee peasant, for I am Yuffie." she impishly mouthed at the man. His eyes darted from the young girl apparently puckering up to him, to the woman behind the bar and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Just ignore her and she'll go away," said the barmaid. He raised his brows and took her advice, taking his drink and withdrawing to a darkened corner of the room.

Yuffie watched his retreating back. "Yeah, you wun widdle wabbit." she blew a snort of disdain at the man and watched as Tifa finally returned. The young girl decided she should continue with the intriguing story, her words slurring drastically.

"An then, ya know wha I said to im Teef?" she took another sip of what ever the hell it was that Tifa had given her, almost missing her mouth entirely. Pointing at the woman as she flung her head back and dramatically downed the last of the contents in one gulp. Yuffie pulled a face at the rough liquor, quivering violently as her taste buds finally got a hit of the crap Tifa called Whiskey.

"I said…" she looked at the older girl in sudden confusion.

"What was I talking about Teef?"

Tifa had to hold back the laughter as she shook her head at the inebriated girl, reaching forward to snatch the empty glass out of the young Ninja's hand. "That's it Yuffie, no more for you." she warned, taking the glass over to the sink and rinsing it.

Yuffie jolted upright in her seat, a shocked look spread over her face as she watched her glass disappear. "HEY! Get ya own god damned drink Tifa!" she protested, swaying considerably in her seat.

"I'm eighteen an old enuf to do whad I damn like. An ifya don' let me drenk ere, I'll go sum place else an get tanked. An sum fella might take advantage of a girl like me." She swayed and pointed at the woman again. "An thatted be on your conscon…conscion…con…oh fuck it…...thatted be all your fault Teef." rambled the wasted girl.

Tifa smiled at the insinuated blame, the princess's usually crisp vocabulary went right out the door whenever she had anything-resembling alcohol, it was always funny to watch it creep up quickly and transform her friend.

Tifa returned to her stern mothering nature, it was only that she didn't want the determined young woman to get herself into any trouble tonight that she had agreed to this little drinking session. And wherever Yuffie was, trouble seemed to always follow, better if she was around friends when it found the young Ninja.

Tifa huffed in amusement as she picked up the clean glasses, drying them methodically one by one before stacking the sparkling items away. "I told you Yuffie, no blinder tonight." warned the brunette, raising her sharp eyebrows at the cheap drunk for emphasis.

The young girl wobbled on the stool, for some reason it had become increasingly unstable as the night went on. "You should get these stools fixed Teef, there broken or something." the young girl casually quipped.

Tifa gave her an almost disbelieving look. "Your drunk Yuffie." The young Ninja gripped the bar for some stability, hurling an indignant look to the older and her mouth dropped open to reply. Yuffie suddenly lurched wildly as the swivel stool did an abrupt turn to the side, almost throwing the girl face first into the bar. "God-damned-son-ova-bitch." she moaned but quickly righted herself and continued like nothing had happened.

"Ah-hik, am not Teef, but I'm worken on it." As she looked directly at her long time friend, Yuffie suddenly noticed there was a trio of Tifa's dancing before her eyes. She concentrated hard on the three women and crossed her eyes to see if the three would reduce to one. 'Crap, there's seven Tifa's now, bad idea.' she told herself and settled for the dancing trio instead. She pointed at the middle woman, hoping it was the right one.

"Anyway I'm allowed, they're dead, so I can ave a blinder if I wanna." her words slurring worse by the minute, she beckoned to Tifa. "Givet back woman, and fill-er-up again…bar-wench." added the girl and she burst out into laughter.

Suddenly the confused girl was lifted from her seat by strong arms and cradled, the bar strangely moving away from her for some reason.

"Holycrap this stools got arms an legs, Teef, it's got me it's got me." she cried out to the receding Tifa's. Only then did it occur to the young girl that she was being carried away, her head on a wobbly axis, turned towards her ride.

Yuffie broke out into a broad grin. "Vinnieeeeeeeee." she squealed in amusement, kicking her feet exuberantly in childish delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Back me up buddy, the silver dudes are dead righ? So ima loud to have a blinder, you tella Vinn." she snuggled down into his arms and waited for the reply, then suddenly too tired to care what it was, she drifted off to sleep.

The solemn man looked down on the girl and one side of his lips curled ever so slightly upwards. 'Youth was so oblivious to danger.' he thought. Though cloud was certain the youngest silver boy had passed over to the other side, the same could not be said for the older two.

And even though the explosion was massive, there was still a chance that somehow they might have survived, after all, Cloud had. There was not a single shred of evidence that they were dead, but on the same hand, no evidence that they were alive either, but that fact didn't make the demon harbinger any happier.

He had to be on his guard for the next few days, even if his young friend insisted on celebrating their death.

Vincent carried the girl to the door and turned back to Tifa, "How many did she have?" he enquired.

Tifa shook her head and laughed, "Just three." He nodding his head in farewell and left with his unconscious package, out into the pouring dark night.

x

x

x

The first thing he noticed was the pain, Yazoo couldn't find one part that didn't cause him blinding agony. There was a deafening ringing in his ears that made it nearly impossible to recall the last moments of the battle and why he was alive. Flashes of memory shot throughout his throbbing brain, his big brothers sorrowful face, the enemy descending, a blinding explosion and the force knocking him backwards and into unconsciousness.

"Loz, why would you?" he moaned as he remembered the reason, his naive big brother. It had all happened so quickly, Cloud, anger and determination on his face, his sword raised high to strike. That's when Loz reacted, in the last second and Yazoo had no time to stop the oldest. With his one remaining little ball of magic, Loz inserted the protection materia into the middle child's forearm, wrapping Yazoo in a cacoon of safety, shielding him from the worst effects of the blast.

As Yazoo sent a disbelieving look to Loz for his action, his big brother said his final words. "Goodbye Yazoo." and then Clouds sword struck, sending them both their separate ways.

'But Loz wasn't as naïve as he seemed,' this thought suddenly penetrating into the pretty silvers pain wreaked mind. His brute of a brother knew what would happen when clouds sword struck them, and he would have known that while his actions might save Yazoo, it would send him to the next world alone. It must have caused him great grief to part with Yazoo, but obviously, the thought of his brother dying was not one the oldest could accept.

However, it now meant Yazoo was an only child, and that caused more sorrow for the silver man then the eldest could ever have contemplated.

Yazoo rolled painfully to his side, curling up in foetal position, noting the rubble sliding off and around his body as he did so. His eyes screwed shut as his grief came unbidden to the surface, and he cried out at his loss.

"Lozzzzzzzzzzz!" he groaned, and sadly succumbed to strained tears and whimpered moans. "No Loz, you can't leave me here alone." he whispered. "Not here." but only the silence answered his pleas.

Yazoo, ever the strong silent sibling, was a sibling no more. And even though their mission had failed, he felt he could still exact revenge for the death of his brothers. Then, somehow, his life would have meaning.

With a great sigh, he thrashed out at the remaining weight upon his wounded body and lifted his form off the rubble-strewn floor. Tiny droplets were soaking his face and Yazoo looked up, his keen eyesight noticing the patches of dark, cloudy sky from between the remaining rooftop. Where as before the rain stung him terribly, now it only chilled him, causing his skin to rise up in tiny bumps, another confusing thing to trouble the young man.

Yazoo staggered, pain erupting in his side like nothing he had ever felt before and he grabbed at his ribs to quell the hurting. His long delicate fingers encountered something hard, something foreign protruding from his side. His gaze lowered to his clutching hand and the first thing he noticed was the blood, dark red and flowing freely over his hand.

Second thing he noticed was the sliver of metal protruding from his ribs, sharp, jagged and deeply embedded.

"Fuck me." he growled out between clenched teeth and every breath he took caused more agony. He staggered again, almost collapsing entirely and groaning out in the effort to remain upright. His silver wet locks blackened in places clung to his face and neck, he unsteadily swayed where he stood, biting down the cries that wanted to tear from his throat.

Chancing another look, he glanced down at the wound again, seeing his slim, trembling blood soaked fingers and the blue metal shard. It was about two inches wide but thin, the pain however suggested the damn thing was two foot wide and just about cut him into two pieces.

Yazoo wanted it out; he thought the pain couldn't be any more then that of having the damn thing stuck inside his body. Stumbling over to the remains of a wall, he lent against it. Just breathing for now, content in this overlooked, simple act.

Working up the courage to do what he had to, the silver man gripped the shard with both hands, and taking a deep breath, he pulled the metal out.

Yazoo didn't watch the gruesome extraction; he would know when it was free of his body. However it seemed to take forever, the agony causing a pained cry to tear from his throat. The monumental effort it took only made his hands shake more, and that caused more pain, continuing the vicious circle until by the time the metal shard came free, the pain wreaked silvers blood soaked hands shook severely and uncontrollably.

Without looking at the invasive spearing object he opened his fingers and let it fall to the ground, the echo reverberating around the chamber.

His body felt exhausted and ruined, but if he only had so much time before his life sustaining blood ran out, then he had to find those that were responsible and end them quickly.

It took all of the silvers will to push himself off the wall and stumble out into the derelict streets of Edge. The rain kept the towns people inside, kept him from being identified. Yazoo took two steps and stumbled, grabbing the rough stonewall for support. His legs finally failed completely, buckling under him and he slid to the ground. Yazoo stayed down, trying to rally his strength and stand again but it was taking its sweet time in coming.

The deluge soaking him to his leather clad core, running down over his unconcerned face as he simply sat with his back against the wall and his hands resting in his lap.

His eyes felt so heavy and every breath was becoming more painful then the last. Loz's efforts to save his younger brother seemed to be in vain and Yazoo was ready to give up right here and join his siblings, to hell with revenge anyway.

He rested his head back against the wall, feeling the rarest sensation of rain hitting his face.

"Yazoo." it was a soft voice, male and familiar but he was weary.

"Yazoo." louder now, more urgent but still he couldn't open his eyes to see who it belonged to.

"Brother." It was strong, calm and resilient, and the injured silver knew it straight away.

"Loz." he whispered, opening his heavy lids to see the shimmering form of his big brother standing before him.

Loz huffed a small laugh and knelt down next to the suffering silver. "Nice to see you still remember me little brother."

Yazoo squinted hard at the wrath like image of Loz, trying to determine if in fact he really was there. 'Speaking of little brother,' he thought.

"Loz, Kadaj, were is Kadaj?" it was so hard to talk, it hurt incredibly, breathing hurt, just sitting here hurt.

"Oh he's with me Yaz, we've been playing."

Loz gave Yazoo the most serious look he'd ever seen. "Yaz, I have to tell you something, the little shit cheats like you wouldn't believe."

Yazoo gave a weary smile at Loz's analysis of their youngest brother. "He always did Loz." he choked out, his head dropped to the side slightly before he caught it, slowly straightening to look at the smiling figure of his oldest brother.

"Loz, I want to come with you," he whispered, and watched with despair as the smile left Loz and he shook his head.

"No Yaz, I'm afraid you can't." his saddened face alarmed the silver young man.

"What do you mean, Loz, why…..?" the small smile returned to Loz as he placed his soft fingertips to Yazoo's lips, halting the younger ones concerned words.

"It's not your time Yaz." was all the big silver said, and he stood leaving Yazoo more then a little confused.

Yazoo looked pleadingly at his brother, eyes darting over the shimmering form and he noticed the rain had not touched the ghostly form.

"Loz, are you real?" he wanted his brother to be, he wanted Loz to just hold his hand and take him away, but he had a despairing feeling in his gut that he would end up alone.

"I'm real Yaz, and now, so are you." his image wavered and Yazoo panicked, reaching a hand out to his fading brother.

"Loz!" He chocked out, his eyes closed and his hand trembled but he managed to keep it out for his brother to take.

"Loz!" it was only a hoarse whisper but it was all he could muster.

What he felt next was a welcome caress, a cold metal barrel against his temple. Yazoo dropped his hand and slowly opened his eyes to his saviour, glowing red orbs drilled into his green, and Yazoo remembered the face and the man.

"Do it," he mumbled. "Please, do it." the gun cocked and the silver swallowed the lump in his throat, closing his eyes tightly, Yazoo waited for the deafening blast that would end his suffering.

And he waited, the cold steel at his temple suddenly left him and he heard the gun being re-sheathed.

"I don't think so." came a low, smooth voice. Yazoo forced his lids to slightly open, looking again into those mystifying glowing red eyes. He tried to shake his head, succeeding only somewhat.

"No, please, you have to." he pleaded, suddenly both were startled by a screeching sound.

"I done wanna cold shower Vinnee, I'm not even horny." screamed a female voice from somewhere close. Yazoo tilted his head to the side, noticing a young girl, seemingly unconscious but thrashing about on the sidewalk beside them in the downpour.

His cheeks were gripped causing his lips to pucker out and his face pulled back in the direction of the red-eyed man. He was watching the possibly possessed female intently with an exasperated look on his face. He slowly turned away from the girl to look down at Yazoo, leaning in, lips softly touching the silvers ear he whispered.

"No, I have a far, far, far greater punishment for you my friend."

x

x

Well there you have it, let me know what you think so far.


	2. Mother is a touchy subject

**Hi everyone,**

**You all know by now that I pulled my stories because I wasn't happy with my writing, well some stories I changed a lot and some only a little.**

**I didn't change too much about Deluge as I'm only in the early stages of my writing and I'll be stuffed if at this time I can improve it much.**

**Hopefully I'll get better as I go.**

**I would like to say a big thank you to the wonderful people that reviewed chapter 1 of my first posting.**

X

X

**I own nothing in this story it all belongs to Square Enix.**

**WARNING. WARNING. WANING. **

**There is naughty, naughty language and a hurt Yazoo in this chapter. **

**Man that must be the shortest warning I have ever written, it's usually 5 miles long.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it has been a long time coming. Real life just gets in the way sometimes.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Vincent stepped into the mouth of his cave with a great sigh of relief rushing from his lips, his wet cargo limply draped over his strong, broad shoulders. One small, petite and in her cheap, drunken limbo state and the other in a wounded, pain filled condition.

Both moaned from time to time but for obviously different reasons. So little Yuffie's celebrations were unfortunately short lived, their silver nemesis was indeed alive, but what to do with the guy now that he had surfaced.

The gunslinger let the inebriated girl drift slowly to the floor, placing her gently down. She would most likely not wake until morning but his other passenger was a different story.

The injured youth was still conscious but unable to do much more then growl at him, Vincent wouldn't have thought twice about putting a bullet in the kids head if he thought he had a good enough reason. 'How about, just because, that was a good enough reason.' he thought.

In a very different manner, he let the young silver fall heavily to the floor with a thud, feeling some satisfaction as a pained grunt left the boy's lips at the hard contact.

Grabbing the rival by his high leather collar, Vincent dragged him to the far wall. Awaiting the youth was a set of metal shackles; the gunslinger practically threw the silver from about six feet away into the wall with a bone jarring halt.

Snapping the boys slim unresisting wrists into the cuffs, Vincent eyed him menacingly, the kid wouldn't meet his glare, keeping his silver head bent low, he looked dejectedly at the rock floor instead.

"Where's the other one?" Vincent sternly asked, when the boy didn't respond, the red demons host grabbed a cruel fist full of singed platinum silk and yanked back hard.

"I asked you a question, and I want answers," he growled, "where's your brother?"

The boys mouth shot open as if to cry out but it never came, his eyes held tightly closed as his face grimaced in pain, but his teeth closed shut with a snap and he swallowed it down, ending any chance of the cry from coming.

Vincent studied the mournful pale face just inches away, the boy's hair was far from what he remembered of him last, much shorter now in places, burnt or singed in others. It had been just fleeting glimpses as the kid fought with Reno on the streets below, but it was that flowing silver hair that had caught his attention in the first place.

Yes, the little remnant was in a sorry state, and he couldn't see it getting any better for their nemesis either.

He was at a crossroads of what to do with him at the moment though, if left as is, the boy would bleed out very soon, but if they were only going to send him to the life stream then maybe it would be better sooner rather then later.

Vincent decided he didn't want the responsibility of Sephiroth's Remnant, choosing on a course of action he let go of the youth and stood, swivelling around he strode over to his sleeping friend, his metal shoes clinking on the rock floor, sending a soft echo reverberating around the other wise silent cave.

Vincent kneeled down beside the softy snoring princess, gently he rolled her towards him and started searching the little Ninja's pockets, he knew she would have one somewhere. The girl moaned slightly as he tried yet another pocket, Yuffie had a lot of hiding places on her though no one would ever guess by the clothing she wore.

"Don't touch what you can't afford buddy!" slurred the still unconscious girl, her protective subconscious coming forth even though she was out to it. He actually smiled slightly at her words, but kept delving into each and every pocket until his fingers found what he wanted.

Pulling the little orb forth, Vincent retraced his steps till he was once again beside the silver, roughly pushing the Remnant down flat, hesitating slightly at the pained moan the boy blurted out.

He watched the kid again, all his fight seemed to be gone, but sometimes people found the will for one final attack or one final surge of resistance. But he did nothing, his pain written clearly across his face.

The glistening of the boys eyes, brow wrinkled in the effort to hold those tears at bay. A sheen of sweat covering his pale face and the slight trembling of the bottom lip. All indications of the pain being held tightly within, and Vincent couldn't care less.

This little atrocity had almost cost the planet dearly, not to mention the harm he would have caused to those that Vincent considered friends.

The Demon harbinger was never one for using Materia, it just wasn't something he ever really liked to touch, but this kid would pass into the life stream if he didn't. Not that that was a bad thing, he just wanted some answers before the boy passed.

He was sure Cloud would want to know about this one surviving, and the possibility that the other one was still alive as well.

Vincent screwed up his nose in distaste as he held the glowing ball over the wound, watching as the pain seemed to pass from the boys face. His breathing was still laboured but his expression relaxed somewhat, and those unusual green eyes darted to Vincent momentarily.

As the worst of the wounds healed, Vincent pulled the little glowing ball back, healing but not completely. While he wanted the silver nemesis to live, he didn't want him able to fight, so he left him in a semi-healed condition.

He gave the kid with a hard, angry stare, "Try anything, and I'll only to gladly drill you with another hole," warned the gunslinger, "One that you won't have any chance of healing."

Those jade orbs found the cave floor again and stayed there, no challenge made or detected.

For now, Vincent would let him live.

"Now, where is the other one?" he demanded of the Remnant, he pocketed the Materia in case the kid refused to answer, if that happened, he would be needing it again soon.

He could see the young adversary's eyes dart around, searching for an answer, or wether he should divulge the answer more like it.

Vincent pulled forth Cerberus and menacingly jabbed the kid where he was still slightly wounded.

"I won't ask again," he warned, and just to confirm his intended action, he cocked the gun.

"Where is the other one?"

The silver boy shuddered, his lips parted and hesitantly he looked up to face Vincent.

Finally he spoke, his words were almost too soft to hear, "he's gone, Loz is gone!" he murmured.

Vincent could see the pain in the kid's eyes; he saw the single tear almost win its race to slide down that perfect pale cheek. But the boy swiped it quickly away with his shackled hand just as it erupted from the corner of his eye.

Vincent felt a stab of pity for the creature, reaching out to touch the boys jaw, feeling the silky soft skin, and seeing him as a victim in these circumstances. The boy's uncertain orbs found his and they stayed this way momentarily, seeing what emotions lay behind each other's eyes. Vincent could see pain, emotionally and physically, also fear, the remnant had an uncertain future that was for sure. Then the silver cherub looked away and the spell was broken.

Reality hit Vincent and he quickly drew his hand back, annoyed at himself for momentarily feeling sympathy for the boy, his brows drew together over angry red eyes.

The kid had no one to blame for his situation but himself, their headlong path to destruction was their own doing, his brother's deaths, their own doing. This was his decision on the boys predicament; it wasn't something that Vincent could feel pity for.

But as he continued to reason it out, it just became more confusing.

If indeed they were Sephiroth's remnants, then maybe they didn't have a choice at all, maybe they were set on a course that was beyond their ability to understand, or maybe they didn't have the capability to deny the silver war lords will.

His anger subsided at the thought of this boy coerced and bullied into a course of action that he was against.

But, being a part of Sephiroth, what else could he want?

Vincent sighed; he could go back and forth with this argument again and again. Just how much of a hazard was the boy? Would Cloud see him as a potential threat and end him here in the bowels of this dark cave?

"What are your intentions now, your brothers are dead, so what is your next move?" Vincent queried.

The boy didn't look up, just shook his silver head slightly.

"I have no intentions demon," he growled, the hurt rolling off his words clearly.

Vincent pulled back surprised and gave an amused snort, "humph, demon, is that what you think I am?"

The silver youth looked out from beneath what little fringe he had left. "I know what you are, or rather, what your not," he softly growled in distaste at Vincent, "I know your not completely, human."

The contemptuous look the youth drilled into the caped figure irked Vincent, how dare a remnant tell him he wasn't completely human.

"Well that makes two of us then doesn't it," he retaliated; slowly he stood, holding the glaring boys look as he did so.

"And I am more human then you'll ever be." he added, and retreated from the boy. Gathering a pile of blankets he roughly threw them at the silver, "Make your bed little clone," he knew it was a mean thing to say, but the kid had pushed his buttons, and he didn't care about the boys feelings at the moment.

He glided silently over to his female companion and looked down at the sleeping form. The pretty little white rose of Wutia, she could be such a pain in the ass at times.

Taking in her drenched attire, Vincent settled down beside the girl, removing his red robe and gently covering her.

The moody figure sat there listening to the rain pour down, glancing at the silver boy as he made himself comfortable. 'What could be going through the boys mind right now,' he wondered. He'd lost everything, so what did he have to look forward to?

He gave a weary sigh and turned his thoughts away from the kid, no use guessing at what he might be up to.

Vincent lay down beside the girl, spooning in behind the young Ninja and snuggling in. she let out a soft moan as his arm wrapped around her but that was the only sign of life he got from her.

He was so weary after today's events, he felt grateful his friends had survived the battle. As his mind drifted over the events he only just, caught the soft words whispered from the silver boy.

"I'm not a clone."

X

X

X

Yuffie couldn't remember ever waking up feeling so bad. As senses slowly returned to her aching body, the young Ninja tested her limbs.

'Goddess-all-mighty, this mattress is as hard as a rock.' she thought, and with feline grace she stretched out, groaning in pleasure at the sensation.

The young girl rolled her tongue around inside her mouth, trying to get the moisture flowing again. "Feel like shit." she grumbled.

"So you should." came a low, not too distant mumble, Yuffie knew that voice straight away. Opening her eyes, she squinted in confusion at her bedroom ceiling. Instead of the expected white plastered roof, she saw rock, 'How the hell.' she thought.

Tilting her head to the side, the Ninja took in the view, left-rock, then right-rock, and the hard-as-a-rock mattress….surprise, rock.

"Vincent." she huffed in annoyance. "Why the hell did you bring me here?" then the lithe brunette sprung to her hands and knees, alarm plastered across her morning face.

"I didn't do any thing wrong did I? I mean, we're not hiding out are we?" she queried. The girl couldn't remember the exact details of what she got up to last night, was she in trouble for handing some knuckleheads ass to him? It was a possibility; after all, she was Yuffie, the greatest Ninja of them all.

Vincent, sitting cross legged not far from her almost smiled at the dishevelled wreak, her eyes as big as saucers, hair at all angles, what little clothing the girl wore, wrinkled and ruffled. Yep, Yuffie looked every bit like she had spent all night in his cave.

The brooding man slowly shook his head as he continued to clean Cerberus. "No Yuffie, you did nothing wrong, that I know of." he added, and the young girl relaxed considerably.

"Oh, that's good." she casually replied, settling down and attempting to calm her wild hair.

"So, why are we here?" offhandedly queried the girl as her grooming continued. Vincent sighed, wondering if he should tell her or not. She would eventually find out, so was it better to get this over with or wait until he had more to go by. But then, this was Yuffie, little Miss Airhead extraordinaire. Nothing he said would register in her sweet but dippy brain but the fact that he was alive and here, the enemy.

Vincent decided to get this over and done with now; besides, he needed someone to watch over the Remnant while he sought out Cloud.

"I found something last night Yuffie, or, someone to be precise." he watched the girl, amused at the thought of how long it would take and how many hints he would have to give for her to catch on.

"Oh that's nice." she replied and her self absorbed spruce up continued.

'That was one' he thought.

"Yes, someone we thought was dead." she might get it now, he had to wonder.

"Wow, some people have all the luck hey." still immersed in getting rid of her *just woke-up look,* and Vincent gave a silent, amused snort. 'Ok, hint two failed,' He could drag it out all day at this rate, her interest not piqued yet he went on.

'Ok time to be blunt.' he thought.

"He has silver hair," 'that ought to do it' he thought.

Sure enough the little Ninja instantly stopped her ministrations and turned towards him, eyes wide as well as her mouth.

"W-wha, is he dead?" she squealed in excitement, shuffling over to kneel in front of the demon harbinger.

"No Yuffie, he is not." he replied, watching the young girl closely for any signs of fear. He was not about to ask her to do something if it scared her, baby sitting one of Sephiroth's Remnants was not a light thing to ask.

Yuffie's head bobbed side to side slightly but he could see no fear in her sweet innocent eyes.

"Well, would you like him to be?" she added. "I could do it you know."

Vincent chuckled at her naivety, "I'm sure you could little one." He couldn't see Yuffie intentionally killing anyone, kicking their ass maybe but not killing. It involved a whole different set of feelings and emotions to be able to take a life, and as much as the little Ninja kept up the appearance of being a tough nut, she simply didn't have the indifferent attitude to be able to do it.

"Which one is it, the big chunky freak or the tall thin freak? Where is he, can I see him? Did you wale the shit out of him Vinny? Is he all banged up? What are we going to do with him? Is cloud going to kill this one to?" Rambled the excited girl non stop.

Vincent held his hand up to silence her rant. "Yuffie, enough, calm down. It seems to be the middle Remnant, the other I believe has passed over to the Life stream. He's been badly hurt but I have partially healed his gravest wound. I need you to watch him while I try to find Cloud, can you do that for me?"

The young Ninja suddenly seemed disinterested, "If I have to." she sullenly grumbled. "Vinny, do have anything to eat? I'm starving."

The red gunman eyed her suspiciously for a moment, it wasn't like the girl to let up on something like this without a fight. But when he detected nothing more in the way of interest in the silver nemesis he let it drop.

"There's heaps in the supply room Yuff's, take what you want." Vincent stood, slowly but effortlessly dragging the Ninja with him to give her a stern look.

"Don't get close to him Yuffie, I mean it. He might be hurt but he is still a strong guy, actually, I don't want you to get even remotely close to him." he corrected the order.

"Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself and I will be back as soon as possible, got it?"

Yuffie sighed in exasperation. "Yeah yeah I got it Vinny, stay away from the freak, alright, alright." she moaned in annoyance. "So where is the guy?"

Vincent cocked his head to the side, "Over there chained to the wall." Yuffie's eyes followed the direction, about twenty metres away, in a ruffled pile of blankets she noticed a form laying still. 'Why hadn't she noticed him before?'

"Oh yeah, give the freak a blanket Vinny but throw me any old place." groaned the girl.

Vincent cocked his head towards the Ninja. "But your so tough Yuffie, I didn't think it would bother you." he teased.

Yuffie glared at the excuse, "Not when it comes to sleeping on rock Vincent." the little Ninja plonked herself back down on the hard floor mumbling under her breath.

"I must be flypaper for freaks," she complained.

Vincent sighed, he had a feeling she was up to something. "Yuffie, you know, maybe you should come with me, I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

The little Ninja looked indignant. "Oh you sound just like my father, I'm 18 for Minerva's sake, I'm legally an adult so will you stop treating me like a kid." Yuffie folded her arms, "when is anyone going to trust me?" she sulked, leaving Vincent to wonder, maybe he could entrust her to do this simple thing, if she did what she was told that was.

Vincent brought his fingers to his face and rubbed his eyes, feeling way out of his depth with the teenage girl. With one hand he flicked his red cape behind him and with the other he pointed at the princess, drilling her with a serious glare.

"OK Yuffie, but I mean it, don't go near him, that is an order young lady." he still had his doubts but she was being adamant in her claim.

Yuffie grinned in delight, crossing her legs as she sat there on the hard rock, a triumphant feeling running throughout her delighted body.

"Won't go near him Vinny, I'll just sit here and drill him with my Ninja death glare, ok."

The gunman looked at her hard, then to the sleeping form. "Just understand Yuffie, this is a big responsibility I'm giving to you." he hoped to play on the girl's vanity a bit to get her to understand.

"Uh-huh, got it. Big responsibility." she absently re-confirmed.

Yuffie was busting with excitement as she waited fore Vincent to leave. She tried to keep it under wraps, feigning disinterest as he collected his things to go in search of Cloud.

'Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up.' she played over in her head as at last he mounted his hover board.

"I'll be back as soon as possible Yuffie." he said as it fired up.

"Oh yeah sure Vinny, no probs." she yelled back as once again her appearance seemed to be of the utmost importance. Yuffie smoothed out her hair and proceeded to tie her headband into place, watching Vincent out of the corner of her eye the whole time.

As the gunman headed out with a final look to her, Yuffie raced to the caves entrance to watch him fly off. When his form became a distant pinprick in the sky, Yuffie guessed it was safe.

Casually she strolled over to the silver man, stopping about six foot away to study his features. Well it was indeed the tall, long haired freak, only now his hair wasn't so long. Yuffie guessed the heat from the blast was the reason his locks were at different lengths, some bits still looked singed and when he woke he would be the epitome of what a bad hair day would look like.

His leather suit was also burnt through to the skin in places, the angry red blisters showing just how bad his burns were. What looked like dried blood coated his leather clad legs and forearms, this guy was a mess, serve him right, he shot Cloud.

He was chained to the wall by his wrists, with about four foot of chain, which gave him the possibility of some movement. She guessed it was Titanium judging my the colour of the manacles, no normal metal would probably hold this guy, she wandered if even Chaos could break it, but she wouldn't have bet anything on that possibility.

Feeling a lot safer the princess moved in closer, slowly bending down while her eyes stayed glued to the seemingly sleeping form, alert to any movement he might make, she picked up a good sized rock off the cavern floor, and slowly stood back up.

"OI!" she yelled, her strong shriek echoing around the cave, but he didn't move.

"I said oi, you, wake up." with disappointment she sighed as the man never even flinched, maybe his wounds had been too severe after all.

Yuffie fidgeted for a moment, she wanted him awake, she wanted him to hear the many insults she would let fly. She wanted to see the anger boil up inside the bastard for what he had tried to do, and failed at. The fact that his brothers were dead and the good guys were all alive and well, and not chained to a wall.

The princess brought her arm back, lined the silver nemesis up, and launched the rock at him.

It flew true, hitting with a thwack, straight in the evil ones rib cage. His body jolted as a cry burst from his lips, startled eyes flew open before his face quickly dropped into a angry grimace, and he turned it fully upon the young girl.

The little princess stood there with her hands behind her back and a purely innocent look on her face, like she had no idea why he had suddenly awoken.

"Oh, your awake." she grinned at his glare.

The evil one tore his gaze away from her and scanned the cave, obviously searching for something, or someone. After his quick inspection he returned his hands to feel at his side, tenderly probing where she had hit him. As a crease crossed his brow he brought his hands up in front of him, looking at the metal shackles around his wrists before with a dejected sigh, lowered them again to wonder over the rest of his body, checking out his hurts.

Yuffie thought she would help him out. "Yeah, your one pretty fucked up bad guy," she giggled. "Whatever look you were going for, you missed."

Yazoo failed to see the rival demon/man, 'had he left? The small girl in his face held no intimidation for him, without pause he retaliated. "And your one annoying pain in the ass." then he seemed to falter.

"Bad guy, I am not the bad one here, you're the bad guys." and his tender study of his fragile state continued.

Yuffie judged the distance between them and took another step closer.

"How did you come to that conclusion genius?" she giggled at the absurdness of his statement.

He turned his head back towards her. "Because of what you did to mother, because of what you did to my brothers." he grimaced as he found a particularly sore spot on his ribs, lifted his head to try and see the wound.

"Hope it hurts dumb-ass." she retorted and he sighed in annoyance.

"Anyway, you're so called, mother…was trying to destroy the planet, she deserves everything she got."

Yuffie could see his jaw muscles clenching in anger, she was working him up slowly.

"MOTHER was taking this planet to find the Promised Land, you should all have been idolising her for that, worshipping her. But instead, you resisted her help. Like the foolish people you are you don't know what's good for you, now you live in squalor, reduced to your insignificant low lives.

Yuffie blinked in surprise at his outburst, "You know, you've got your head so far up your ass, all you see is shit." she yelled at the upstart.

"We like our planet just the way it is thank you very much." she added.

The silver man slowly sat up, grimacing in pain at the effort, he did another quick scan of the cave then fixed her with his cold menacing stare.

"And how would you know what is good for you, your just an ignorant child." he growled at her. Yuffie wasn't scared of the guy, he was chained to the wall so she didn't feel threatened by his words or actions.

"Yeah well how's this then. Your brothers are dead, Sephiroth has been overthrown again, Jenova's evil plans have failed yet again, and you're chained like a dog, to the wall. And they see you as being so little a threat to anyone, that you're being watched by an ignorant child."

Yuffie grinned with delight, she could just feel the anger rolling off him in waves, not to mention the hateful glare he was sending her.

Then the evil one spoke, "Well now, my only mission is to kill you and your group, that's not going to be difficult. And you, I shall leave to last, so you can understand the loss I have suffered."

Yuffie snorted at his words. "That's going to be a little hard in your case Fido." and the young Ninja did her best impersonation of baby talk. "Who's a bad widdle doggy, you are, yes you are."

If the little brat wasn't referring to him as a dog, Yazoo would have snarled at her right now, so he resorted to his most intimidating glare.

The princess unaffected by the danger that lurked in those green, hate filled eyes broke out into song.

"Happy days are here again, Jenova is a pile of goo again.

Sephy and his three stooges got their asses kicked again.

Happy days are here again."

Yuffie swung round shoved out her butt and wriggled it in his direction.

"Cloud kicked your ass, Cloud kicked your ass." she teased him.

Yuffie giggled as she noticed him eyeing her wriggling ass but he still kept his hateful look.

"Little girl." he finally said. "I'm going to dry ass rape you when I get hold of you." he growled, and for the first time she saw a small smile play across his lips.

But first, I'm going to smack that smart-ass mouth of yours till it's nice and bloody, then as you cry and beg me for mercy, I'll bend you over, spread your friget little cheeks apart and ram on home in one hard drive….now tell me, do you still want to wave that skinny little thing in my face?"

The statement shocked the young Ninja, no one ever spoke to her in that manner. Yuffie's own anger boiled up to the surface, if this freakazoid thought he would beat her in a hurling match, boy did he pick the wrong girl.

'Let the sling-off commence.' she thought.

Yuffie turned, facing the silver bastard and grinned. "I know you're trying to insult me, but I know you like me. I can see your tail wagging Fido." she sneered and pointed to the floor, "bad doggy, sit, lay down, play dead."

The angry silver's eyes squinted at her as he retaliated. "I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works!"

The Ninja took a small step forward. "Oh yeah, well why don't you go outside and play, hide and go fuck yourself," she snarled at the upstart.

Yazoo really didn't want to admit it, but the fight was reviving him somewhat. It reminded him of the taunts between him and Loz, only they were never this vicious and the girl wasn't reduced to tears after his first comeback. He painfully used the hard rock wall to help himself into standing position, and stared angrily down at the small girl.

"I can't believe that out of 10,000 sperm, you were the quickest." he snarled at her.

"Oh this coming from a never was and never will be, anything but a poor imitation of a dead guy." she retaliated.

Now she was really pissing him off, Yazoo had many ways in which he would have liked to exact revenge on this little mouth piece, but was he prepared to do it while he was still chained to a wall and at the mercy of the demon harbinger?

"Bite me you slutty ball of puke before I skull fuck you," if anything sent her running, he reckoned that would be it, but her small fists went straight to her hips.

Yuffie decided it was time to pull out the big guns on this retard, what would piss him off the most?

"Hey you little defective photo copy, your Mother's is so ugly and fucked up, she uses a line of make-up called *Why Bother*."

His reaction was immediate, turning slightly side on to her, the silver man followed with a roundhouse kick aimed at her head. Yuffie saw the subtle movements of his hips and threw her head back just as his heel grazed her cheek, leaving the Ninja shocked at the speed of his attack.

"You shut your mouth, you don't speak about Mother that way." he yelled at her.

Yuffie caught her balance quickly, noticing his grimace of pain as his hands went to his injured side. The young girl rubbed at the spot on her cheek, 'that was way too close, Vincent had warned her about him, she should have listened.' She wondered about her prisoner, mummy obviously hit a nerve with him.

She watched as he seemed to gulp down air, his shoulders shook and his brows drew together as he nursed his side, finally he lent back against the wall and looked down at his cuffed hands that covered his side, Yuffie saw the blood immediately.

"Wow, not too bright are you? You must have an IQ of two. Pity it takes three to grunt." she taunted the injured man.

He grimaced again before drilling her with a hard glare, "You know, I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's real hard to pronounce." he murmured, and slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

Yuffie grinned, he was done, she had won. His little stunt had cost him dearly, just another victory to her. She was sure she could rack up a few more with this guy in his condition, now she knew which buttons to press on him.

His head rested back on the rock wall, his eyes closed and he seemed to be attempting to quell the pain he was in. Yuffie lent down to his height, "hey, are you alright?' she queried.

He never answered her.

"Hey bad guy, are you alright?" Now he was being just plain rude as he ignored her again.

Yuffie sighed, "well, can you at least tell me your name?" she asked.

She watched him for any sign of life, finally without opening his eyes he sighed.

"Yazoo," was all he said.

Yuffie brightened. "Yazoo, is that your name?" she enquired and he simply nodded.

The little Ninja decided to drive the nail home.

Hey Yazoo, Cloud will be here soon, what do you think your chances are of still being alive when he leaves?

The princess let out a girly giggle as his eyes squinted in anger and a snarl burst from his lips.

X

x

x

**Ok, I know Yuffie is such a bitch in this fic but I'm out to make the silver suffer. And who is more annoying then Yuffie?**


End file.
